Cars/Deleted elements
This is a list of deleted elements for the movie Cars. Early ideas The film was initially going to be called "Route 66", presumably due to Radiator Springs, the film's primary location, being located on Route 66. The name was later changed to Cars to avoid confusion with the title of a 1960s television program. A very early iteration of the plot centered around an electric car living in a gas-guzzling world. Pixar confirmed that the initial story featured Fillmore and Sarge, though it is unknown what role they would have played. Lightning McQueen's racing number was originally to be 57, a reference to John Lasseter's birth year, but was later changed to 95 as a reference to the year Pixar's first animated film, Toy Story, was released. Deleted scenes Top Down Truck Stop Pixar had another idea for getting Lightning McQueen separated from Mack. In this deleted scene, Mack stops at Top Down Truckstop to get a car wash. After a while, Lightning gets impatient, so he goes out of his trailer to look for Mack. He meets Mia and Tia, who were waitresses at Top Down Truckstop. The characters that became Rusty Rust-eze and Dusty Rust-eze were there too. Meanwhile, Mack finishes his car wash, and Lightning is still hanging out with his fans. Mack doesn't know that Lightning wasn't in the trailer, so he drives away without him. Lightning says that he must get back to Mack, but he couldn't find him. He looks at where his trailer was parked, and the car wash, but Mack wasn't there. Then he sees Mack driving down the Interstate, so he rushes after him. He drives through a red light, and almost crashes. He drives up the exit ramp, going the "wrong way." He has to dodge a bunch of cars on the road, and then the whole road was blocked by trucks, so he drives off the road. A watermelon truck drops watermelons on him. Finally, Lightning gets back on the road, and tries to find Mack. Lost Lightning catches up with Mack, but finds out it wasn't Mack. The truck drives away, leaving Lightning at the crossing. Lightning doesn't know what to do. Then, on his left, he sees the Interstate, so he quickly races towards it. Next, it becomes dark, and then a "thud" happens. Lightning finds himself going off the road. Then he falls down a hill, and crashes into a bunch of branches. He bumps into a car behind him. He turns around, and the car was a dead car, freaking Lightning out. He looks around, and more dead cars were everywhere. One was even hanging on the tree. Several of them have branches growing through them. Lightning then imagines that some of those dead cars are about to grab him with tree branches. Really, he crashes into a fence. The fence gets tangled on him. On the other side of the fence was the engine of another dead car. Lightning gets back on the road, and tries to run away from the dead car's engine. Lightning eventually gets untangled and run away. The dead car's engine seems to have exploded. Community Service Lightning is asked to do a race in Radiator Springs, but he refuses, and chooses to do standard community service instead. He is sleeping in the impound. While he is sleeping, he has a nightmare. In the nightmare, Doc Hudson, Mater, and Sheriff have put his engine in a steamroller. He tries to escape by driving through the fence, and Sheriff chases him with his siren. He flips a switch on the back of Lightning, which turns on a machine that splats asphalt on the road. Then, another machine that sprays the yellow line in the middle turns on. In the whole sequence, asphalt gets splatted on the road, the steamroller wheels flatten it, and the yellow line gets painted. Also, Doc has put Mater's engine into Lightning's body, so now Mater is a racecar. He has fun being a racecar, and Lightning is worried he will wreck his body. Then, Mack comes back, and he mistakes Mater for Lightning. Mater gets into Lightning's trailer, and Mack drives away. Lightning tries to get Doc and Sheriff to get Mater back, but they want him to continue fixing the road. Lightning looks down the road, and there were lots of road to fix. Then Lightning really wakes up, and finds himself in his regular body. He sees the steamroller body on the side. He decides to change his mind and do the race instead. Motorama Girls Radiator Springs is having a karaoke night, and Flo is singing a song. Lightning asks Ramone how he and Flo fell in love, to which Ramone starts his story. Some Motorama Girls have came to Radiator Springs from Detroit, Michigan. Nobody had seen anyone like them before. They had a chaperone, who broke down, and that's why they were in Radiator Springs. The girls have some time to kill, so they do what they do best. They had lots of fun. They drank fuel, they danced the conga, and Red gave them car washes. Then they came to Ramone's to get paint jobs. Ramone gave them some paint jobs. Finally, on the last car, Ramone dropped his air brush. Flo asked, "What's the matter? You're too good to paint me?" Ramone said, "No, baby. You're too good for me to paint. I can't touch a classic." The next day, the Motorama Girls left, and Flo stayed. And that's the story of how Ramone and Flo fell in love. Lightning asks how Ramone knew she was the one. Ramone replies, "You just know, man. You just know." Meanwhile, Flo finishes her song. This deleted scene later became a storytellers' story titled Showstopper. Gallery Community Service Screenshot 20170508-173501.png CommServiceSnap1.png CommServiceSnap2.png CommServiceSnap3.png CommServiceSnap4.png CommServiceSnap5.png CommServiceSnap6.png CommServiceSnap7.png CommServiceSnap8.png CommServiceSnap9.png CommServiceSnap10.png CommServiceSnap11.png CommServiceSnap12.png CommServiceSnap13.png CommServiceSnap14.png CommServiceSnap15.png CommServiceSnap16.png CommServiceSnap17.png CommServiceSnap18.png CommServiceSnap19.png CommServiceSnap20.png CommServiceSnap21.png CommServiceSnap22.png CommServiceSnap23.png CommServiceSnap24.png Category:Stubs Category:Cars